Kaylee Michelle
Miami, Florida |resides = Miami, Florida |billed_from = Miami Beach, Florida |trainer = Carlene Begnaud Torrie Duggan Brezzy |current_efeds = FWWA |previous_efeds = Virtual Online Wrestling Extreme Wrestling Alliance Women's Underground Wrestling Gods and Heretics Wrestling |winloss_record = FWWA: 1-1-0 |debut = May 2006 }} Kaylee Jane Michelle (August 2, 1986-February 14, 2012), known mostly by her ring name Kandy Kaylee, is a former professional wrestler and model. She is mostly noticed for her feud with Torrie Duggan, however in the history of her career, she has also been known for the use of her "Magic Wand". She has used this wand to claim victories over the likes of Virus, Painkiller & Tenney. She was also a member of the Perfection Personified faction in the Extreme Wrestling Alliance. However since January 2009 Kandy has been on a vigorous eating disorder out of depression, and because of her obesity, she has been released from her contract with Gods and Heretics Wrestling, and in late June 2009, she was released from her Modelling agency. She currently competes in the Fat Women Wrestling Association Wrestling career Virtual Online Wrestling (2006) Kaylee Michelle was brought into VOW with her friend Torrie Duggan in mid 2006. Kaylee didn't have much of a history, except with her feud with Torrie. She fought several matches with Torrie, with Torrie often besting Kandy most of the time. However soon Torrie was fired from VOW, and after finding this out, Kandy quit VOW, claiming that she will not wrestle in any promotion without her best friend. Together they continued their modelling careers for the rest of the year. Extreme Wrestling Alliance (2007-2008) Early career Kaylee soon had a message from Torrie that she just signed up to a brand called the Extreme Wrestling Alliance. So Kaylee signed up as well & became Torrie's tag team partner in early May 2007. But Torrie then went on a 2 month vacation to Spain, leaving Kandy Kaylee on her own. But things couldn't be better. Right after she publicly turned on her long time friend Torrie Duggan, she began to announce that her "Magic Wand" had magical powers, allowing her to alter the looks of a target as she pleases. This led up to her first wrestling championship victory over Virus. She remained undefeated since coming into EWA until Torrie Duggan made a shocking return, attacking Kandy during her match at Thrive to Survive, costing her the Inter-Transversal championship & her undefeated streak. The two then engaged in several matches, including Submission & Falls Count Anywhere Matches. The two humiliated each other over the weeks with the use of Kandy's Magic Wand, until at Tidal Shock, where the Magic Wand would be put on the line in a Humiliation Ladder Match. Torrie Duggan won the match & the wand, while Kandy Kaylee was forced to take a Stink Face from Big Dick Johnson. Development Wrestling Federation When Kandy Kaylee was offered to join the Development Wrestling Federation, Kandy met with Torrie, who said she was leaving again, and wanted Kandy to have her wand back. The two became friends once more, and as Torrie left for Australia, Kandy now fights in the DWF, with successful victories over Serbia & Joseph Black. Feud with Brezzy In early February 2008 Kaylee Michelle returned to EWA to engage in a feud with EWA newcomer Brezzy, a misogynist misfit that Kandy felt needed to be taught a serious lesson. After weeks of chasing down the wrestler, with the help of Maria Stalls, Kaylee managed to use her "Magic Wand" to turn Brezzy into a Woman just nights before EWA Cyber-Kinetics in March. For weeks Brezzy was on the receiving end of humiliating pranks and situations, thanks to Kaylee Michelle, constantly taunting Brezzy and defeating Brezzy in different types of matches, including a Bikini Brawl. This feud ended at EWA Rise to Demise in April 2009 when Brezzy managed to defeat Kandy Kaylee in an "I Quit" match. Afterwards Kaylee congratulated her adversary for his victory, and disappeared from the EWA roster for several months. Women's Underground Wrestling (2008) Since it's founding in January 2008, Kaylee Michelle has been in joint promotion with Women's Underground Wrestling as one of the promotion's top contenders with several championship reigns. She remained with the promotion, while under contract with the Extreme Wrestling Alliance, until the promotion's closing in late September of the same year. Gods and Heretics of Wrestling (2009) Kandy was released from her contract with the Extreme Wrestling Alliance in late 2008 after months of inactivity. As a result, she developed an Eating Disorder, putting on an extra 30 lbs, until she signed up with Gods and Heretics Wrestling in late January 2009, now weighing 133 lbs. While apart of the GHW roster Kaylee made a big impact with different promos and backstage shenanigans, competing against other women from the roster including Lisa Raye Love and Kahlan. However after she no-showed a pay per view bout with the Ladder Queen herself, Kandy got into a big argument with Kahlan over why she did not appear at the pay per view. This argument continued for an entire week before Kaylee was released from her contract. Kaylee then publicly announced that she has quit wrestling, and remains currently unemployed and overweight. However on August 3, 2009, just one day after her birthday, Kandy Kaylee received an email from old adversary, Brezzy, and has been offered to compete in British Mountain Wrestling. After a week of consideration, Kandy has rejected the offer, believing that she won't be phsyically able to compete every week in the United Kingdom. However shortly afterwards, Kandy was offered a contract with the Fat Women Wrestling Association, a promotion of mixed wrestling and martial arts where only women over 180 lbs are allowed to compete, by the owner Matt Joseph. Feeling this to be more in her range, Kandy accepts the offer and joins the roster. Fat Women Wrestling Association (2009-Present) Kandy's first match in the FWWA was against the largest woman in the entire roster, the Amazon, on the 19th of September. However her first contest ended with a crushing defeat in the hands of the Amazon, who knocked her out with kick to the face. This defeat gave a realization of what to expect from this highly physical promotion. Kandy Kaylee returned to action, making her second appearance in a FWWA bout against Amanda Johns on the 12th of December, where she picked up her first victory since joining the promotion with a count out. Kandy Kaylee is currently in preparation for her third bout in the FWWA which will take place on the 9th of January, 2010, where she will take on the Amazon once again, however this time for the FWWA World Championship. Personal life Before Wrestling, Kaylee Michelle worked as a Swimsuit Model for a local Magazine in Miami. She was first introduced into modelling by Torrie Duggan. They spent their entire lives modelling together. Kaylee's Hair is naturally Blonde, but she dyed it Light Brown before she debuted in EWA. She dyed it to bleach blonde when she joined DWF, and remained that colour until late June 2009, when she cut and dyed her hair Crimson Red. Kaylee's friendship with Torrie Duggan is very close. She also has a close relationship with Brezzy, despite being rivals in EWA. At one point, Kaylee and Brezzy were roommates in Raleigh, North Carolina, and at another point, they trained together, teaching each other new moves. Since Brezzy returned to his hometown in the United Kingdom unfortunately, the two have not spoken until August 3, 2009, when Brezzy offered Kaylee to compete in his local promotion, British Mountain Wrestling. Over the years Kaylee has dated many guys, but none of them ever worked out. She is currently Single. After being released from EWA, Kandy's life started to flush down the toilet. She developed an Eating Disorder shortly after her release, gaining over 30 lbs before signing with GHW. She managed to maintain this weight until she was released from her GHW contract after a big argument, and since April 2009, has been seriously putting on the pounds. While in the GHW roster, Kaylee did not appear in a scheduled pay per view. Because of this, she got into a big argument with Kahlan until GHW staff decided to release Kaylee from her contract. Currently she lives in a small apartment in her hometown of Miami. After a recent interview in late June, she announced that she currently weighs 258 lbs, and is still gaining weight. She died weighing in at 25 tons. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Kandy Kane (Front Dropkick from the Top Rope) - 2006-2009 ** Morte D'Amore (Camel Clutch with Body Scissors) - 2006-2009 ** Big Splash - 2009–Present * Signature moves ** Bronco Buster ** Shuffle Side Kick ** Alley Oop ** Stink Face ** Big Boot ** DDT - 2008–Present; adopted from Brezzy ** Facecrusher ** Piledriver ** Cat Fight ** Slap * Wrestlers managed ** Mr. P ** Maverick Jones ** Torrie Duggan ** Carlene Begnaud ** Jenny Blair * Entrance themes ** "All Along the Watchtower" by Bob Dylan (2006-2007) ** "Swamped" by Lacuna Coil (2007) ** "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne (2008–Present) Championships and accomplishments * Miami Swimsuit Contest 2005 Runner-up * EWA Inter-Transversal Championship (1 time) * WuW World Championship (2 times, current) * WuW Interactive Championship (1 time) Trivia * Kaylee Michelle had a taste of wrestling before. During a trip to the Extreme Championship Wrestling Arena in Philadelphia in mid 2004, she was offered to perform in a match with the "Queen of Extreme" Francine for a small show. Francine won the match, but it was Kaylee who had the last laugh after Francine was left running out of the arena by several other women that competed that evening. * Kaylee has known Torrie Duggan since she was 13 years old. * Kaylee's "Magic Wand" was a disguise for the true source of her "power", the Shapeshift Chamber, a large device that can alter the physical appearance of any person that enters the chamber to how he or she describes through a small attachment. This machine would be used on Kaylee's opponents shortly before her matches, and would be covered up with a video package that has been edited to make it look like she has turned them into women using her wand. This was heavily used in her Humiliation Ladder Match against Torrie Duggan, where the two made a huge video package backstage, showing several transformations to both women. The Shapeshift Chamber was the signature of one of Kaylee's adversaries, Brezzy, who to this date, has remained as the only man to be turned into a woman and stay that way for several months, and at one point, over 2 years. However shortly before Kaylee was released from her EWA contract, the EWA staff sold the rights to the Shapeshift Chamber to another promotion along with Brezzy's contract, and Kaylee's relation to this machine was lost, immediately losing the most successful gimmicks of her career. * In late June 2009 Kaylee cut and dyed her long blonde hair to Crimson Red and also had two tattoos: a flaming heart with an arrow through it on her right bicep arm and an anchor with a banner saying "MAMA" on her left bicep. As stated in an interview, these tattoos were symbols of her depression. Fat Women Wrestling Association Record Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Characters from Florida Category:BMW Wrestlers Category:1986 births